The Game
by Navigate Me
Summary: Hey Shizu-chan, let's play a game. I'll touch you—don't worry! I won't hurt you. Trust me, you'll feel amazing. Anyways, if my touches do nothing to you, I promise to leave Japan. But, if they do, you, Shizu-chan, will be mine. Deal?
1. The Start Of The Game

**Title:** The Game.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Language, innuendos, and sexual themes~  
**Summary:** Hey Shizu-chan, let's play a game. I'll touch you—don't worry! I won't hurt you. Trust me, you'll feel amazing. Anyways, if my touches do nothing to you, I promise to leave Japan. But, if they do, you, Shizu-chan, will be mine. Deal?

**Note: **This is the chapter that leads into the smut so yeah, lol.

* * *

It was great.

Wait—no.

It was more than great.

It was amazing no!

Perfect!

Yes. That's what it was.

_Perfect_.

As Izaya walked the streets of Ikebukuro, he lifted the hood of his jacket over his head, a devilish smile on his pale face. It was around 6 in the evening and the sun had begun to set. The sky was painted in a mixture of blue and orange as the tall buildings casted large, dark shadows.

Turning into an alley, Izaya walked in the shadow of a fairly large apartment. In that shadow, he felt protected. With his abnormally good eye sight in the dark and quiet, swift movement, the informant was invinceable in the dark.

A certain blonde knew that—well, he _would_.

Izaya would make sure of that.

When he reached the end of the alley and was faced with another side walk, he turned and walked past a group of teenagers. Walking around aimlessly proved to be a rather boring task to most, but to the informant, it was all _but_ boring.

To him, it was an opportunity to interact and walk amongst his beloved humans. Every time he left his loft, it was just another chance to be around said species—another chance to study them.

Unlike his other trips around Ikebukuro, he wasn't interested in studying people.

Suddenly, Izaya spotted a head of blonde hair and bartender outft a few feet away. A fire lit itself within the raven haired and his pace sped up slightly.

He was done with observing everyone for now. Instead, the informant had another goal in mind. And just like his others, he wanted to reach it not matter _what_.

"I guess that's it for the day. See you tomorrow, Shizuo."

The blonde dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, killing the small bud. "Later."

After the two waved goodbye to each other, Tom turned away and made his away across the street. By the time he was out of sight, Izaya was already a few feet away from the protozoan. The debt collector's back was facing the informant, leaving the latter feeling glad. Because he was't able to see Izaya, it gave the raven haired tons and _tons_ of possibilities—that's when it hit him.

Finally a few inches from the tall blonde, with a tiny snicker, Izaya reached forward.

Immediately, Shizuo whipped his head around to glare angrily at the person behind him.

Who the _fuck_ just touched his ass?

Though it might've been by accident, Shizuo highly doubted it.

Just how does one accidentally grab another's ass by accident—scratch that. It wasn't _just_ a grab. Someone also _squeezed_ his ass cheek.

With his cheeks burning, the blonde turned with hands clenched into tight, rage filled fists.

"Did you just touch my—"

"Why hello there, Shizu-chan~"

Instantly, everything began to make sense. Unfortunately for everyone who was around the blonde, seeing the informant's face only made Shizuo's anger grow.

"Ne~ You're face is all pink~! I bet it was because of me~" Izaya teased, his delight increasing the angrier Shizuo got.

"What the fuck are you doing in Ikebukuro? I thought I told you never to step foot in here ever again!" He growled. Suprisingly enough, the debt collector was able to keep his fists from swinging and punching the informant in the face.

Izaya noted this but doubted it had anything to do with the self control he knew Shizuo lacked. The informant just assumed what kept his body in check was his mind telling him other, _innocent_ people were around. Though he was aware of the way Shizuo lost all sight when angry enough, Izaya knew the blonde enough to know he tried his best _not_ to hurt anyone who wasn't his target.

The target in that situation and in quite a few being Izaya.

Feigning hurt, Izaya pouted. "You're so mean to me! Don't you love me?"

Shizuo snorted. "That's like saying I love having a knife cut me up."

"If my memory proves to be correct, didn't I cut you in highschool?" Izaya said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his flickblade. With it, he sliced the blonde's shirt and vest, revealing the tone chest beneath.

Izaya's eyes soon spotted the scar he left on the day he first met the blonde and he smirked in amusement. "Yet despite having your chest cut, you continued coming after me. And every single time you did, you're always left with a new scar."

The blonde snarled as Izaya continued, his hand moving the knife closer until it poked under the blonde's collar bone. "It's like you wanted to be cut up. So if—"

"Don't twist me words around like that! You sick bastard!" Shizuo ignored the people that stared at him and reached forward. With on hand, he held Izaya by his neck, his hood sliding off to reveal his dark head of hair.

"What are you even doing here, flea?" Pulling Izaya closer, the blonde growled. "And you better have a good reason, none of that bull shit 'I'm visiting a friend' crap you always give me before pissing me off."

Though his smirk faltered due to the lack of air, the informant tried to act unaffected. "My, my, watch your language, Shizu-chan! There are children around!"

When Izaya was rewarded with Shizuo's glare darker, he continued. "Now, before you kill me, hear me out—"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because," He started, his crimson orbs twinkling mischievously. "It may lead to me leaving Japan."

Shizuo's face became noticeably curious. When he remained silent, Izaya took it as permission to continue. "Before I continue, though, we have to talk somewhere inprivate."

"Hah. You should know damn well I don't trust being alone with _you_."

"If it helps, just so you know I don't have anything set up, why don't you decide where to go, ne?"

For a moment there was silence. Wordlessly, the two men stared at each other. One smugly and the other scowling. "Remember, Shizu-chan, if you win, I'll leave Japan and we may never, _ever_ see each other again."

And with that, Shizuo's hold on Izaya's neck softened and he dropped the informant on his feet. Taking a hold of Izaya by the collar of his shirt, the blonde dragged him into an nearby alley behind the Russian Sushi place. Though the blonde didn't seem to notice, Izaya smiled evily, mischievious thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

Shoving Izaya roughly against the brick wall of the building next to Russian Sushi, Shizuo's scowl remained in place. "So, what do I have to do in order for you to leave Japan?"

They were around two feet apart from each other, and Izaya took a step forward, causing the blonde to take a step back in disgust. "All you have to do is play a game with me."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Play a game? What? Is that it?"

"That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. You just need to win. If you do then I'll promise to leave and never come back."

There was silence and Shizuo thought to himself. Though the thought of Izaya leaving Japan was like a dream come true, he still knew better than to trust the flea. Izaya was known for being a master at twisting his words and going around rules. Even if he won, Shizuo strongly doubted the informant would be going anywhere.

Then again, if he didn't leave, Shizuo would always have the chance to kill the flea—to crush him with his own hands and make sure he didn't cause anyone else _in_ or _out_ of Japan any trouble.

"I'll 'play' with you only if you tell me what'll happen."

"What do you mean, Shizu-chan?"

"You know what I mean! Just tell me what we're going to do!"

A smirk formed on Izaya's face and he took step closer. This time, the blonde stood his ground. "It's simple, you just have to resist me. Or in other words, all you have to do is prove you truly hate me."

Shizuo snorted. "Pfft. I already do that."

"So, I take it you accept my offer to play? If you decline, though, it proves you don't hate me. Who knows? You may even love me without even knowing it!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I hate you! And I'll do _whatever_ it takes to get you to leave."

"So you promise to play and follow the rules?"

Without thinking, Shizuo agreed. It seemed easy enough, all he had to do was prove he hated the flea. Considering the fact he'd been doing so by trying to hurt the informant when he had the chance, Shizuo knew he'd win. "You have my word. I'll do whatever. So now what?"

And with that, the blonde sealed his own fate.

"Now we play, Shizu-chan~"

Taking out his flick blade, the informant sliced the rest of Shizuo's already cut shirt and vest. The black and white fabric slid off his body, revealing his muscled arms and torso. With another swift movement of his knife, he sliced the blonde's belt and button of his jeans, causing the black pants to slide off his hips slightly.

"What the fu—" Shizuo yelled angrily before he was cut off.

As the sky faded into black, the street lights began to turn on. Closing the space between them, Izaya slid his arms around the blonde and pressed their lips together.

Sliding his tongue into Shizuo's mouth, the raven expertly swirled and licked with his tongue. Using the arms he had around the blonde's neck, Izaya pulled him down, deepening the kiss. Uknowingly, Shizuo's cheeks flushed and his body became embarassingly hot.

Quickly, the debt collector pulled away with a menacing glare.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He blushed the second he heard the breathlessness of his voice.

"Simple, the game has already started and we've already begun."

* * *

**A/N:** SOMEONE. STOP. ME. I keep making new fics! /Shot.

Anyways tell me what you think and if I should continue? I still have a lot of other fics to work on so if this get's a good reaction I'll probably update lol. It's late where I am and I'm too lazy to go over this so sorry for the mistakes! If anyone has read my other fics, I'll be updating Down With Love!, Toys, and Substitutions soon~

Btw, I hope you all enjoyed losing the game :3


	2. The Winner

**Title:** The Game.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Language, innuendos, and sexual themes~  
**Summary:** Hey Shizu-chan, let's play a game. I'll touch you—don't worry! I won't hurt you. Trust me, you'll feel amazing. Anyways, if my touches do nothing to you, I promise to leave Japan. But, if they do, you, Shizu-chan, will be mine. Deal?

* * *

With eyes wide in alarm, Shizuo's heart began to pound erratically within his chest.

Staring at the blonde's face through the darkness of the alley and night sky, Izaya smirked. He was blushing and that look in his eyes—it was priceless! "Ne, what's wrong, Shizu-chan? You look—"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? Let go of me—"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Izaya quickly silenced the blonde with a slow grind of his hips against the blonde's crotch. This sent a shiver to run down Shizuo's spine, much to the debt collector's surprise. "You agreed to this, so you're just going to—"

Blushing hotly, Shizuo replied feeling embarrassed, "What? I didn't agree to this—"

Izaya's face twisted into a sadistic smirk as his crimson eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Actually, you did. You were just dumb enough to not ask what exactly this game would involve. Oh, and you also promised to play and follow the rules. And since this is _my_ game, you have to follow _my_ rules and do everything I say—whether you want to do them or not."

Shizuo was trapped. Though he did have to choice to just leave and beat the shit out of the informant later, Shizuo couldn't handle the thought of going back on a promise. Even if it was made with a little devil like Izaya. Real men didn't go back on promises.

But there had to be something—a loophole or something! Anything to get him out of whatever the Hell his impulse dragged him into!

Judging from the kiss that still lingered on his lips, he had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen next if he continued 'playing.' And he did _not_ want to do or be a part of whatever the informant had in mind. Just the thought was enough to make Shizuo sick to his stomach.

Soon, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a gentle nibble on his ear lobe and a breathy whisper. With arms still locked around his neck, Izaya murmured into the blonde's ear mischievously, "Don't worry Shizu-chan, this is all part of this little game of ours. All I'm going to do is touch you and make you feel amazing. If my touches do nothing to you—if you're able to take it all and feel absolutely nothing, that'll prove you truly hate me and I promise to leave Japan forever."

Instantly, it all made sense. Whatever things he was unsure about, Shizuo was finally certain about.

Though he was 100% sure it was one of the raven's ways of fucking around with his head, it sounded easy enough. All he had to do was stay strong and endure the informant's tainted hands and mouth. How hard could that be?

"So that's it, huh?" The blonde said, his voice cocky and full of certainty. There was a confident aura emitting from the tall blonde and he was sure of himself. The flea could touch him as much as he wanted but in the end, Shizuo knew they would do nothing but disgust him.

"If I knew it would be this easy to get rid of you, I would've made this offer to you myself _years_ ago!"

His words came off as a challenge to the lithe informant, who thought, with dangerous and playful eyes, 'What a self-assured protozoan. Hah, I like confidence in people, it's a nice quality. Too bad I'm going to have to break all of his down until nothing's left.'

Yes. That's what he'd do.

He'd touch him.

He'd kiss him.

He'd break him down.

He'd _win_.

And when Orihara Izaya had a goal in mind, one way or another, he'd reach it. No matter what, he'd get what he wanted.

'Haha, I _always_ do, Shizu-chan. It's not a maybe, or a could be—I _will_ get what I want and I _will_ win. And when I do…' He thought to himself before whispering once more into the debt collector's ear.

Purposely, Izaya let his lips brush teasingly against Shizuo's lobe making the other's breath hitch much to the blonde's surprise.

"Now remember, Shizu-chan, if you don't cum, you win. Now that that's clear, let's get started." Izaya said quickly, moving down to the blonde's exposed neck and sucking harshly, causing the debt collector's body to heat up immensely.

Surprised by the action, Shizuo stepped backwards and his back met the hard wall of Russian Sushi. Using the brick wall for support, the blonde leaned against it and took a deep breath.

As the startled blonde closed his eyes, enduring what would possibly be the worst experience of his life, he was surprised to find himself almost leaning into the pale pair of hands that began to trail all over his muscular body. Moving towards Shizuo's face, the raven closed the space between their lips and quickly slipped his tongue into the debt collector's mouth.

Though Izaya was in control due to Shizuo's resistance, the smaller male smirked when he felt the other's tongue move shyly and embarassed beyond belief. Izaya could tell Shizuo was doing his best to withstand the urge to take over.

Soon, something in his stomach began to stir and Shizuo held in a moan. That fucking flea!

When the blonde thought things couldn't get any worse, the blonde felt Izaya's evil little hands tweak and play with his nipples.

'That bastard!' Shizuo yelled in his head, cursing Izaya and the reactions he got out of his body. Why did it feel so... _good_?

Breathing irregularly, Shizuo tried to calm himself but couldn't. He just couldn't do it.

With a particularly hard yet teasing pinch, Shizuo gasped. Furrowing his eyebrows, the blonde felt the informant's mouth leave his to cover one of his nipples and licked before sucking teasingly.

As blood began to rush to his face, the blonde panicked in sheer terror when he felt blood run south.

"Oh? What's this we have here?" Izaya said, removing a hand from the blonde's nipple to palm Shizuo's growing erection.

Due to cutting the belt and button of Shizuo's pants moments ago, Izaya had no problem pulling them down to the blonde's ankles. With only a thin layer of clothe covering his shameful need, Shizuo watched with shame filled, lustful eyes as Izaya moved to kiss the skin right above the elastic of his boxer.

Once again, Shizuo's breath hitched and his body shuddered when the informant grabbed his boxer covered boner.

"This is kinda funny." The now kneeling raven mused.

"What's f-funny?" Shizuo stuttered when Izaya decided to squeeze his member, making the blonde come close to bucking forwards for more.

"It hasn't even been 10 minutes and you're already like this! I must be really hot or something to have turned you on like this~!" He smirked then pulled Shizuo's boxers down, exposing the debt collector's needy flesh. After they reached his ankles, the informant whistled.

"Damn, Shizu-chan, you're pretty big." The blonde blushed a deep red, completely speechless. "Haha! Let's see if it'll fit~!"

"Fit? Huh—Ahhh!" Shizuo thrashed moaning loudly when Izaya opened his mouth and took him whole.

As shameful as it was, the blonde did his best to convince himself that it did _not_ feel good. Unfortunately, the way he bucked his hips into the other's mouth said otherwise.

Pulling away a little, Izaya began to tease the blonde's slit with his tongue. Bringing a hand up, he pumped Shizuo's throbbing flesh as he continued to assault the tip. Soon, Izaya began to bob his head, taking Shizuo's cock completely everytime he went forwards. After taking him whole, at one point, Izaya moaned loudly. This caused his throat to vibrate, sending a wave of pleasure throughout the other's body.

'Damnit!' Shizuo cursed internally. He didn't know exactly when, but he found himself thrusting into the other's awaiting mouth absentmindedly. He was losing and he didn't even realize it!

Brain storming of things to get him to calm down, he began to think of random things that turned him off. 'Dead puppies! Old women! Roadkill! Women giving birth! The hairy old guy next door! Simon! Vomit! Izaya! Izaya!'

"Izaya!" Shizuo moaned loudly as he came into the informant's mouth. After thrusting a few times, riding out his orgasm, he slumped against the wall barely able to keep himself from collapsing.

Satisfied, Izaya swallowed the blonde's load with ease and let the limp cock slide out of his mouth. "Ne, looks like I won, Shizu-chan."

"Ok you win, now you get to stay in Japan. Whoopdy-fuckin'-doo!" Shizuo spoke, ignoring the way he panted like a dog in the middle of a hot summer.

"That's not all that I win, Shizu-chan," Standing up, Izaya pressed himself against the sweaty and tired blonde and whispered into his ear. "I win _you_."

"Wh-what?" Izaya took a step back until he was two feet away from the wide eyed monster of Ikebukuro.

"If you won, you would've had Japan all to yourself without ever worrying about running into me. Look," Izaya reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket from Japan to Europe showing he was serious. "But because I won, that means I get you all to myself. Hah, I guess I won't be needing this anymore."

_Rip_.

Dropping the shredded pieces of paper from his plane ticket, the informant watched as the wind carried them away.

With that, Izaya gave the other a wicked smile and ran out of the alley and back into the streets filled with his beloved humans, leaving Shizuo at a loss for words.

"He wins... _me_?"

* * *

Holy crap! THIS GOT SUCH GOOD FEED BACK! Thanks everyone!

Btw, sorry if my crappy smut scene was well, crappy OTL. I wasn't sure if you guys wanted Izaya to top Shizuo, even though there was a lot of people saying they want to see it happen, but I just wanted to know what people thought. So review and tell me? Oh! And tell me what you think? :3 I plan on having a lot of M rated scenes since Shizuo is basically Izaya's, hehehe 8D

Sorry about the mistakes!


	3. An Early Morning Shower

**Title:** The Game.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Language, innuendos, and sexual themes~  
**Summary:** Hey Shizu-chan, let's play a game. I'll touch you—don't worry! I won't hurt you. Trust me, you'll feel amazing. Anyways, if my touches do nothing to you, I promise to leave Japan. But, if they do, you, Shizu-chan, will be mine. Deal?

* * *

With a tired growl, Shizuo pushed himself out of bed.

It was early.

_Too_ early.

If he could, he would've just fallen back onto his comfy bed and sleep the rest of the day. It sounded like a good idea, actually.

Too tired and unable to recall the events from the previous night, Shizuo couldn't think properly. His brain was still pretty much asleep and the thought of going back to sleep was quite tempting.

But he had to go meet Tom so it wasn't like he had a choice. Shizuo respected him, so being late would end up bothering the blonde for a while. Either way, it was still too early in the morning and Shizuo's brain was still half asleep.

Using one hand to cover his mouth as he yawned, he used his other to turn off his ringing alarm clock. Unfortunately, he ended up crushing it with his strength.

"Damnit, that's the fourth time this month…" He trailed off tiredly, looking at the destroyed digital clock. After grabbing the now broken electronic, he walked towards his washroom down the hall from his bedroom.

With the lights off, he entered his washroom and tossed the broken alarm into the trash bin. The only lights were coming from the bright sunlit living room of his apartment. Yawning once more, he closed his eyes and reached to turn on the lights.

"If I keep going to buy an alarm clock like this every single week, the girl who works at the store is going to think I keep coming back to see _her_." Closing his mouth after yawning silently, he shook his head in disdain. Not to be rude, but she just wasn't his type.

And by that, he meant he wasn't interested in 'women' who needed permission from their parents and the high school they attended to get a job.

Walking over to the shower, he pushed the curtain slightly. With one hand, he turned on the water before stripping off his lightly colored pajama shirt. When he was done pulling the soft fabric over his messy head of bed hair, he quickly pulled off his bottoms and boxers. After he removed his white pair of undies, he stared at his morning wood with tired eyes.

"Guess I'll just take care of _that_ in there." He mumbled to himself sluggishly.

Before getting into the shower, something in his reflection from the mirror next to him caught his eye.

Turning to look at himself, he furrowed his brows wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Is that… a hickey?"

For a moment, he continued to stare at his reflection critically. Just _what_ happened the other night? Despite being half asleep, his tired head tried to think as far back as possible. But when nothing came to mind, he sighed in defeat. Oh well, it'll come to him sooner later.

Besides, it could've always been a bruise or something. He did always end up with bruises he never remembered getting. Being as tolerant when it came to pain as he was, he was only able to remember getting endured _severely_.

Like being shot, stabbed in a bad area, or something like that. But even then, it did nothing to his inhuman body.

Shaking his head, he absentmindedly placed a hand on the purple mark. Taking a step forward, he closed his eyes and yawned once more as he stepped into his shower. As the water began to hit him gently, he sighed in satisfaction. It was _just_ the right temperature—not too hot, not too cold, it was _perfect_.

"Ahh..." Using one hand to comb through his blonde head of hair, he used his other to reach for the shampoo bottle he had. But when his hand was met with nothing, he cracked a sleepy eye open.

It wasn't there.

The shampoo, it wasn't there.

What the heck?

That was strange, he just bought a new bottle the other day.

Shizuo turned around. Maybe he placed it on the other side of the shower somewhere. Moving around a little, the water hit his body softly and relaxingly. "Weird, I thought I—"

A botte of shampoo was shoved into his face.

"Here you go, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo jumped in surprise and slipped forward.

With a girlish 'eep', Shizuo collided with the naked figure in front of him, his larger body on top of the much thinner one below. In a scramble of wet, bare limbs, the debt collector stared into the pair of crimson eyes below him. Nonchalantly, Izaya purred. "Good morning, Shizu-chan~"

Suddenly, the memory of the night before came rushing back and Shizuo clenched his teeth angrily.

"IZAYA!" The debt collector growled, shifting to straddle the pale man below him as the water from the shower continued to hit his back. He took one of Izaya's wrists into both of his hands and held them next to the raven's head.

"Mmm, yes, Shizu-chan?" Izaya replied grinning not so innocently.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE—?"

"The front door—"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING—?"

"Being straddled by a loud protozoan—"

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED—?"

"Well why would I wear my clothes in the shower? Silly Shizu-chan—"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE—?"

"To help you take a shower, duh—"

"STOP TALKING—"

"Only when _you_ stop yelling, which I hope is soon. If you keep yelling like that, I'm pretty sure I'll go deaf!"

Ignoring the annoying reply that only made Shizuo's head ache terribly, he glared at the pale face inches from his. If only he were given the power of laser beams shooting from his eyes. Hah. _If only_.

"I don't see why you're so mad, Shizu-chan." Izaya said, shrugging as best he could. What with their position, small amount of space, water getting into his eyes, and heavy blonde on top of him.

"Oh _really_?"

"Yeah. I mean, I _did_ win you, after all, which means you are mine—which means you belong to me." The informant couldn't hold back a devilish grin at the sight of the blonde's scowl. "And since you belong to me, doesn't that mean I have the right to choose what _not_ and what _to_ do with you? Whether you like it or not?"

"But I _don't_ belong to you—"

"Oh really? Then what's this then?" Breaking loose one hand, he brought it up to touch the dark bruise he left on the blonde's neck. "This is _proof_ you're mine—"

"No I'm _not_! And just because you made me cu—lose doesn't mean anything!" Shizuo blushed fiercely, stumbling on his words a little.

"But it does. Because you lost—I mean, came, _hard_, because of me, into my mouth, that means you don't hate me as much as you claim to. Just think about it, if you really _did_, then why would you have cu—"

"Just shut up!" Shizuo yelled menacingly. Like he wasn't pissed off enough.

First, he had to wake up early, which by itself, was already bad enough. Then he broke his alarm clock for the fourth time in one month. When he got into the washroom, he realized he had a problem to deal with below the belt. After deciding to take care of it in the shower, Shizuo stepped into his shower to meet a fully naked Izaya. After realizing he wasn't alone, he slipped and fell on top of the other. And like it wasn't bad enough having him in his apartment, _naked_, but the flea decides to go run his mouth off.

_"And since you belong to me, doesn't that mean I have the right to choose what not and what to do with you? Whether you like it or not?"_

He didn't belong to him.

Shizuo didn't, couldn't, and wasn't going to accept that because it wasn't true. He'd have to be _crazy_ to.

"Come on, Shizu-chan~" Izaya's voice came in. The blonde only continued to glare at him harshly. "Being mine isn't that bad, you know?"

"I am not yours—"

"Yes, you are—"

"And sorry, but I fail to see _how_ it isn't a bad thing."

"Well because I basically _won_ you," Izaya said mockingly before continuing, "That means you are mine. And I treat _all_ of my toys nicely."

Shifting from under Shizuo, Izaya sat in between the blonde's legs as the shower continued to soak the both of them completely. Moving forward, Izaya placed a hand on the blonde's toned chest and moved his face towards the other's. "Don't worry, I promise to treat you nicely, Shizu-chan. And to prove that, why don't I help you with that little... or should I say big problem you've got there, ne?"

Using the hand that wasn't touching the debt collector's torso, the informant brought his other to grab the hard member in front of him with slow, long movements with his experienced hand. Immediately, Shizuo's breath hitched and he bit back a shameful moan. Blood rushed to his face and he absentmindedly bucked his hips into the informant's hand.

"Awh, Shizu-chan is so cute when he blushes~" Izaya said, earning an icy glare from Shizuo despite his body temperature rising with each second.

"Why is Shizu-chan scowling at me like that? It ruins the whole 'cute' thing!" Izaya whined before pressing his lips to Shizuo's.

Gently massaging the debt collector's lips, Izaya continued to pump the member in his hand with slow, teasing movements. When his hand reached the top of Shizuo's cock, Izaya used his thumb to tease the slit, causing the blonde to gasp into the informant's awaiting mouth.

Without permission, the raven slid his tongue into the other's mouth. As his tongue began to wander around the blonde's warm crevice, Izaya was surprised when he felt Shizuo's tongue make a move to dominant the informant's easily. Shizuo brought his other hand up to pinch and play with the other's nipples.

Izaya gasped. "Mmm… Shizu-chan—_ahh_!"

Shizuo moved to take the other's growing erection into his larger hand. Moaning wantonly into the kiss, the informant almost stopped all actions.

Unlike Izaya's slow, even movements, the blonde's were much faster and inconsistent. Though he found it rather weird, Izaya also found the other's ministrations strangely arousing. And soon enough, his cock was fully erect and whimpering just waiting to be released.

As both tongues continued to move and clash against one another, the raven broke away panting for air. Quickly, Shizuo moved to close the space between their lips and nibbled on Izaya's lower lip. With his tongue, he dragged it across the informant's kiss-swollen lips then moved to do the same to the upper one.

Using one hand to balance himself as the other pumped Shizuo's needy length, Izaya found himself moving up to meet the debt collector's hand greedily.

"F-Fuck… Sh-Shizuo—nngghh…" Shizuo forced his tongue back into the informant's mouth. Though he would regret it later, just like everything else he did on impulse, Shizuo didn't care anymore.

All he did care about, though, was getting rid of his painful erection. _Fast_.

Quickly pulling away, Izaya purred seductively against the blonde's panting lips.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, I have an idea…" He trailed off, panting as he shifted. Taking the hand that was pumping him, Izaya guided Shizuo's hand between his lithe legs towards his wet entrance. "But first, you have to prepare me."

* * *

... I'm too young to be writing/reading this kinda thing /Welp. I'm in highschool though so... eh lol. I suck at smut so bad, /smashes head against keyboard ;AAA;

Since a lot of people suggested me making Shizuo and Izaya switch places (which is a _really_ good idea), next chapter will feature both Shizaya and Izuo. Kekeke :3 This is kind of a warning in case people are strongly against Izaya topping.

Thanks for all the feedback and I never knew this would get so many reviews, lol. So please, review? After getting this many, I kinda have eyes set on getting a lot OTL /slapped.

Sorry about the mistakes!


	4. Top And Bottom

**Title**: The Game.  
**Author: **Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating: **M.**  
Warning: **Language, innuendos, and sexual themes~**  
Summary: **Hey Shizu-chan, let's play a game. I'll touch you—don't worry! I won't hurt you. Trust me, you'll feel amazing. Anyways, if my touches do nothing to you, I promise to leave Japan. But, if they do, you, Shizu-chan, will be mine. Deal?

**Warning:** Attempt at 'smut' or whatever you would call a sex scene, lol xD

**Shizaya and Izuo.**

* * *

"_Ahh_, Sh-Shizuo—_Ugh_! _Fuck_!" Positioned on the blonde's lap, Izaya brought himself slowly down onto Shizuo's erect member slowly. "Y-You stupid protozoan—_Ugh_! You barely even p-prepared m-m-me!"

Grunting, Shizuo closed his eyes as he was slowly enveloped in the warm heat he never knew was in Izaya. _Literally_. "What are you talking about? You're taking me in pretty fast and so easily—"

"Are you insinuating s-something, Shizu-chan?" The raven snapped back at Shizuo. With arms around the blonde's neck, Izaya rest his head on the other's shoulder's. His breathing was harsh, the sweat that rolled down his forehead was quickly cleaned by the pouring water from the shower, and he entrance was stinging terribly. He gave Shizuo the simple task of preparing him.

Though the blonde did what he was told with surprising obedience, it wasn't done sufficiently.

One finger, in and out twice, and Shizuo was done.

It was stupid.

Shizuo was stupid.

Then again, Izaya was _also_ stupid enough to think Shizuo would do it correctly.

When Izaya was about to voice it and tell Shizuo he wasn't ready, the blonde had thrusted upward into the raven's awaiting entrance. Ignoring the other's protests, Shizuo continued before pulling out only to slam back in harshly. Quickly, Izaya began to move in time with Shizuo in hopes of getting use to the intrusion. Unfortunately, after a few minutes or so of having the other's member burried deep within him, Izaya was _still_ not comfortable. In fact, it was only starting to hurt even _more_ the longer Shizuo was in him.

Like it wasn't bad enough, no matter _how_ he angled himself, he still wasn't able to hit that spot that made stars dance in his vision and his body weak.

Giving it a few more tries, Izaya lifted himself then moved himself onto the blonde's hard cock. As the debt collector moaned at the tight heat that practically _sucked_ him in, Izaya groaned in frustration.

Nothing! Still nothing!

It was enough for Izaya to give up and finish himself off because it was just getting _ridiculous_.

As the shower continued to pour water on the two, leaving their bodies wet with a watery sheen, the informant made a move to get off. If his body couldn't get use to the blonde's large member and if he wasn't able to hit his prostate, Izaya knew it was time to get up and leave. But suddenly, strong hands gripped his pale hips and lifted him up slightly as Shizuo pulled out.

With a loud, breathy moan that echoed in the debt collector's bathroom, Shizuo slammed Izaya down as he thrusted up. This caused the blonde to force himself into the small man further and hit something that made Izaya's body shudder in ecstacy.

"_Ngghh_... Hit _th_-_there_ again, Shizu-chan~" Izaya purred breathlessly. Parting his lips slightly, he lifted his head and his tongue darted forward to lick at the blonde's earblobe before nipping at it playfully.

Doing what was requested of him, Shizuo continued to lift the raven up only to push him down onto his cock. There was the sound of skin against skin and it did nothing more but turn on the already very aroused informant. Arching his back, Izaya shifted to press his lips to Shizuo's hungrily.

Licking the blonde's upper lip greedily, Izaya pushed himself downward forcefully, causing Shizuo to gasp against the informant's mouth. Wasting no time, the raven pushed his tongue into the other's mouth and the two fought for dominance, which Shizuo won with ease.

"_Hahh_..." The raven gasped for air after pulling away. To his surprise, the larger male had picked up speed and judging from his now frantic pace had become, Izaya knew he was close.

Purposely tensing his body, Izaya made an attempt at tightnening his already tight entrance.

"Sh-Shit, _Izaaaaya_..." Shizuo moaned, he was so close, just a little more—

"_Ahh_! Sh-Shizuo! _Ngghh_!" Izaya moaned loudly as the blonde released his load deep inside of the thin informant. Still thrusting in and out with new enthusiasm, Shizuo rode out his orgasm as he moaned Izaya's name. Spent and out of breath, the blonde pulled out only to be pushed onto his back.

Lying down, he watched with tired and curious eyes and Izaya smirked down at him.

Shizuo's eyes widened as he watched Izaya position his weeping and needy cock at the blonde's entrance. Alarms began to ring in the blonde's head and he quickly spoke, "H-Hey, I know what you're about to do and don't e-even think about it—_F_-_Fuck_—_Ahh_!"

Burried in the other all the way, Izaya watched with sadistic eyes as Shizuo flailed about in pain. "You f-fucking son of a b-bitch f-f-flea!"

Reaching a hand forward to pinch one of Shizuo's nipples, the informant spoke with a smirk as the other gasped, back arching. "My, my. I thought Shizu-chan was tolerant towards pain." He sighed sarcastically and Shizuo gritted his teeth. He ass was on fire and _not_ in a good way. "Oh well. At least now I can show you how you made me feel just now. But be thankful I'm not as big as you are, Shizu-chan. Trust me. If I were anything like you, you'd be in tears right now."

The blonde blushed. Moving out until only his tip was still in, Izaya thrusted forward. There was an encouraging moan and the informant continued with an even, moderate pace. The bathroom was quickly filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin once more and two voices wantonly moaning in harmony with one another.

"F-Fuck! _Ah_!" Shizuo moaned, his voice booming and eyes wide at the sensation that shot through his veins. Mumbling to himself, he panted, "Wh-What in the world was th-that..."

Never in his life had he felt that. It was like a huge wave of electricity that ran throughout his body and made his body shiver in pleasure. Though it was embarrassing considering he, Heiwajima Shizuo, was being bottom, by Orihara Izaya at that, he was starting to careless because whatever it was that made him moan like that, Shizuo wanted to feel it again.

And again.

_And again._

Izaya snickered as his pace sped up slightly, "Look! Unlike you, I found it right away~!"

With one hand still teasing the blonde's nipple, he moved his thumb over the hardened nub, ghosting over it teasingly, causing Shizuo to arch into Izaya's hand for more. "Hahaha! Who knew you'd make a cute little bottom, Shizu-chan~?

"Sh-Shut up, flea!" The debt collector shot a glare at Izaya who thrusted hard and demandingly.

"You love my voice, I know it. You know it. Everybody knows it. Accept it."

Trailing his hand from the blonde's built chest, he reached for Shizuo's hardening member. Immediately, Shizuo's hips bucked. This gave Izaya easier access into the blonde and he began to pump in time with his thrusts. The sudden action, along with the informant's expert thrusts were enough to send Shizuo over the edge and he came, his cum splashing onto his chest and all over Izaya's hand.

As soon as the blonde came, his entrance tightened and Izaya quickly came too. After pulling out, Izaya fell limply onto Shizuo who felt hallow in comparison to what he felt like only moments ago.

Panting, Izaya traced the hickey he left on the blonde with a long, pale finger of his, "You are mine, Shizu-chan. You have the mark to prove it and not only am I in you mentally, I was just in you physically. You are mine now so just accept it and submit to me."

Suddenly, the shower stopped and Shizuo realized Izaya had reached and turned it off. It was the last thing the blonde was able to remember before passing out other than the fact that,

Izaya had won him.

Izaya was in him.

Izaya marked him.

And whether or not he liked it,

_He was Izaya's._

* * *

I'm not sure if that was good, but yeah. lol. Who knew writing a smutty fic like this would be so popular? Haha ^^


	5. You Or Your Brother

**Title**: The Game.  
**Author: **Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating: **M.**  
Warning: **Language, innuendos, and sexual themes~**  
Summary: **Hey Shizu-chan, let's play a game. I'll touch you—don't worry! I won't hurt you. Trust me, you'll feel amazing. Anyways, if my touches do nothing to you, I promise to leave Japan. But, if they do, you, Shizu-chan, will be mine. Deal?

* * *

"Ah! There you are!" Tom waved his hand from his spot on the edge of the large water fountain.

The sun was shining happily and the male sat next to a group of chatting teens. There was a light breeze and Tom watched as Shizuo made his way over to him hurriedly. Closing his phone with one hand, Tom stood up and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Haha, I was just about to call you."

"Sorry, Tom-san" Shizuo skipped greeting the older male and immediately apologized, bowing frantically. The blonde stopped, his eyes were closed and his tense body was still bent in a bow.

After his romp with a certain informant, he had lost track of time. To make matters worse, after they were 'finished,' Shizuo had a terribly hard time trying to kick out the flea. The stupid little vermin insisted on staying and hanging around the blonde's apartment until he got back from work like an old time housewife.

Not only that, when the tall blonde tried to get out of the shower, there was a terribly strong pain that shot from his lower regions. It sent a strain-filled shudder through him. Embarrassingly enough, he ended up stumbling out of the bathroom groaning. Practically tripping into the hallway after exiting the steamy bathroom.

Still bowing, he began to ache once more.

Shizuo blushed, memories of what caused his pain quickly filling his mind. "I'm _so_ sorry for being late—!"

Soon, there was a friendly hand on his broad shoulder.

Cracking his caramel eyes open, Shizuo looked up at his smiling boss. "No problem. But if you were going to come late, you could've called me or something. I've been waiting here for over an hour and let me tell you, there are some _pretty_ weird people here early in the morning."

He patted Shizuo's shoulder, chuckling, and waited for him to straighten himself before moving his hand away to continue, a small chuckle falling from his lips once more. "Haha, why so late, anyway?"

Shizuo, though grateful Tom did not seem the least bit angry, was inwardly panicking. While honesty was always the best policy, that Shizuo did his best to follow no matter what, there were some things in the world that were made to be left unsaid.

When Tom noticed Shizuo's silence, pink face, and deer-caught-in-headlights expression, he dropped his smile and stared at the blonde curiously.

How strange.

"Shizuo?" Tom waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. After a few waves of his hand, Shizuo blinked his eyes as if breaking out of a strong trance.

Bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck, that had become incredibly itchy all of a sudden, Shizuo stuttered out a weak reply. "Wh-What was the q-question?"

"Why are you so late?" Tom said, unsure if it was best to repeat himself.

Quickly, he regretted asking when more silence drifted its way into their conversation. But before Tom had the chance to take it back, Shizuo decided to speak up.

"Unexpected company came over and didn't want to leave." Shizuo said, his mood and facial expression changing almost instantly. His once panicked eyes were soon consumed by an angry fire and his voice became low.

Tom chuckled once more. Even though a mad Shizuo always lead to trouble, at least he knew the blonde was himself.

Bringing a wrist up to check the time, Tom sighed. "The guy we were suppose to talk to already left his house so we'll just have to wait and find him later. We could always go find him, but considering where he works, it might be a bad idea."

"What do you mean?"

"He works at a daycare so if you two end up getting into a fight, who knows what'll happen to the kids he works with." Tom sighed, causing Shizuo to feel guilty.

That feeling was quickly covered up and taken over by anger towards a certain informant. It was _his_ fault, _not_ Shizuo's. The blonde did nothing but attempt to get ready for work, like he did every day, when Izaya just _had_ to pop up in his shower.

As strange as it was, having a naked Izaya in his apartment, Shizuo still had _yet_ to figure out how in the world he got in. It made sense that an informant would know where he lived, but that still did not explain _how_ he entered without the blonde knowing.

Crafty bastard.

"Oh, Shizu-chaaaan~!"

Speak of the devil.

Turning around, fists clenching and unclenching, Izaya threw his arms around Shizuo's neck. This caused a few heads to turn and Tom's eyes to widen slightly.

"You fucking flea! What are you doing—?"

"I missed you _so_ much~!" Izaya's grip on the blonde tightened when said blonde began to resist. With his hands in between their chests, Shizuo tried pushing the raven off. Unfortunately for him, Izaya was stronger than he let on.

"Let g-go of me!" Shizuo stuttered as he began to use more force. Though it wasn't a lot for someone like him, it was still enough to become concerning.

"But remember?" Suddenly, Izaya's voice dropped into a whisper. His voice was quiet, but still loud enough to find it's way to Shizuo's reluctant ears. "I won our little game and you are _mine_. You even promised to play by the rules—"

"Fuck off." Stopping all movement, Shizuo glared down at Izaya.

"You promised to play by my rules and I won you fair and square."

"So what?" The debt collector spat back in a loud whisper of his own.

"You want to break your promise? Now what kind of man does _that_?" Ruby and caramel eyes met. Izaya's eyes twinkling knowingly and mischievously as Shizuo's stared back in an angry glare.

Izaya had him cornered.

This left a bitter taste in the blonde's mouth and he shoved the informant off with one hard shove.

Instead of falling onto his slightly aching arse, he caught himself. Only stumbling back on his feet a little.

"Ahem. Since I see you two are… in the middle of something, I guess I'll just leave now." Both Izaya and Shizuo turned their heads to look at Tom who was already walking away, an uncertani smile on his face.

Just like many others, Tom knew very well what happened when the raven and blonde encountered one another. He knew of the chaos and damage that resulted in the two being around each other. And judging by the way people started to back off, a few running across the street to get as far away as possible, it was practically common sense that the two did _not_ get along.

With a bright smile, Izaya waved. There was a mocking, yet playful tone in pale raven's voice that made Shizuo's temper boil slightly. "Bye, bye, Tom-kuuuun~!"

Immediately after Tom disappeared into the busy hustle and bustle of Ikebukuro across the street, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and tugged sharply.

"We need to talk. _Now_." Shizuo even surprised himself when he did not end up snapping the flea's thin wrist in his large hand.

"Anything for _my_ Shizu-chan~"

The hand around his pale wrist tightened and Izaya smirked.

* * *

Shizuo punched the wall next to Izaya's head in frustration.

Not even flinching or blinking, Izaya yawned sarcastically. The mocking gesture was absolutely infuriating, making Shizuo's already boiling temper sky rocket and flare dangerously. "Why the _fuck_ did you follow me?"

"For your information, Shizu-chan, I did _not_ follow you." He stopped, his evil smirk returning.

As the two, deep within the alley, went completely unnoticed, scarlet orbs twinkled in amusement as Izaya stuffed his pale hands into the pockets of his trademark jacket. "I just so happened to see you walking and go the same way as you."

Shizuo stared.

"For all you know, I could've been on a way to a meeting!"

Moving his abused fist off the brick wall, the blonde took a step back and inhaled deeply. His body was tense and he felt a _massive_ headache coming on. It was _way_ too early to have to deal with the flea.

For a second, he wondered just how his parents put up with him. His musing was quickly interrupted by Izaya's voice that grated Shizuo's ears.

"Come on, Shizu-chan, you've got to relax~" Despite the playful twinkles in Izaya's ruby orbs, his voice was slurred dangerously.

Lifting a hand, Izaya extended a finger to trace imaginary lines up, down, and sideways along the debt collector's cloth-covered chest. "You're so stiff! Why don't we go back to your place, ne? From what I heard, you don't have to be at work right now~"

When Izaya brought a hand up to cup Shizuo's face, he was angrily swatted away. Shaking his hand, he snickered quietly. Oh how he _loved_ the blonde's reactions. Izaya just couldn't get enough of them!

"_Don't_ touch me." Shizuo spat his words out angrily, digusted.

"Funny, you weren't like this this morning." Shizuo scowled immediately.

The debt collector thoroughly regretted his actions and if given the chance, he would have went back in time to make sure he left before anything happened. Because damnit, things between them became a whole lot worse. Just a few days ago, they fought and left Ikebukuro a mess; the streets missing lights and stop signs, with vending machines everywhere.

The two wanted _nothing_ to do with each other and both made it apparent.

Shizuo proved his hatred with the havoc he left in his quake.

And Izaya proved it with every little cut he left on Shizuo's body.

They couldn't stand one another and all of Tokyo knew it. So why did Izaya start the so called 'game' he dragged Shizuo into?

_Why_?

It made no sense at all.

"Oh, come on, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya pressed himself against Shizuo; his thin frame contrasting against the other's muscular build. As black fabric-covered arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck, the informant playfully lifted a lithe leg to wrap around Shizuo's waist; causing the blonde's face to change into a dark red when their crotches brushed against one another.

With their lips only inches apart, playfully, the raven haired pouted mockingly. "Why are you being so cold to me? You were loving my touch earlier, so why are you acting like you don't now, ne?"

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo hissed vehemently.

"Like you don't know! Just this morning, I had you _writhing_ and _moaning_ under me!" Izaya's words flowed from his mouth clearly and blatantly, making Shizuo rather anxious. What if someone heard and walked into the alley they were in, catching them in such an awkward position?

Izaya snickered. "Who knew the great Heiwajima Shizuo was also a _great _bottom? I mean the faces you made… I'm getting horny just _thinking_ about it!"

"Fuck you!"

"In an ally during the day? Oh, how kinky of you, Shizu-chan~" Izaya purred, tilting his face upwards towards Shizuo's, his every word making his lips brush teasingly against the latter's.

Doing this just for the blonde's reactions, the raven was left disappointed when all he got in return was a fiery glare from the debt collector. Why wasn't he doing or saying anything? And normally, he would've pushed Izaya away and storm off angrily, probably beating up an innocent passerby. But he didn't.

'How strange…' He pondered a few things in his head before dissmissing his train of thought. 'I've never been able to predict this man, so trying to is futile.'

In a shockingly calm tone, Shizuo spoke with his eye brows furrowed. "Please, leave me alone and never step foot in Ikebukuro ever again. I _don't_ want part of whatever sick, perverted game you've got here, and I am _not_ yours. I am _not_ a prize to be won, got it?"

Izaya 'tsk'd' mockingly. "Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, you _are_ a prize, and sorry to say this, but that's _not_ how this game works."

His tone was condescending and it made Shizuo's eye brow twitch, feeling on edge and vexed. He was so close to grabbing Izaya by his pale, little neck and throwing him against the brick wall behind him. But he inhaled deeply and remained calm.

"I won, and I want my prize. And my prize is you, of course, as lame as it sounds." Izaya moved his hips against Shizuo's, catching the latter off guard and making the tall male's breath hitch. "So just admit you've lost already—"

"Like Hell I will. I—"

"Let's put it this way," Izaya cut in sharply, surprising Shizuo with the lack of playfulness his voice always seemed to possess.

"I know you a lot, Shizu-chan. Despite you being one of the only beings whose actions I cannot predict, I know for a _fact_ you love your little brother, the wonderful Hanejima Yuuhei. Am I correct?"

Danger raced through Shizuo's veins, making his body heat up at the mention of his brother. There was an uncomfortable turning in his stomach and he started to worry. What was the he planning now?

Izaya caught sight of the blonde's concern and continued.

"And being the informant that I am, I have information on everyone—I can obtain one's weekly schedule and find them if I wanted to. With the connections I have, I can even get my hands on a certain little actor's schedule." There was a twisted, amused tone in Izaya's voice and there was no fear in his being.

He knew very well how touchy Shizuo was when it came to his brother, from past experiences in high school, he learned speaking badly of the younger Heiwajima resulted in an angry Shizuo. But even so, Izaya spoke, his every word pushing Shizuo's sensitive buttons without the slightest hesitation.

He always did that in high school, so why stop just because they were older?

"Don't you _dare_ go near Kasuka, you sick flea." Shizuo growled angrily.

Suddenly, Izaya had a strong hand around his neck, holding him a foot or two off the ground. He couldn't really tell since all he was able to do was laugh as he lifted a hand to hold onto Shizuo's strong arm, preventing himself from choking.

"Oh? And what are you going to do?" Izaya reached into his pocket, grabbed his flickblade, and pointed it at Shizuo's chest. With the sharp tip pointing over the debt collector's heart, Izaya continued.

"It's either _you_ or your dearest _brother_." He paused, his breathing becoming harsh with the lack of air he was taking in.

The two stared each other down in silence.

Shizuo scowled angrily, his grip tightening dangerously as Izaya smirked devilishly. Both knew Shizuo was cornered and it gave Izaya a sense of power he absolutely _loved_.

"So, what's it going to be, _Shizuo_?"

For a moment, Shizuo contemplated snapping the flea's neck in half. He had the strength to, along with dozens and dozens of reason to, so why not?

The informant deserved it and he'd be doing all of Tokyo—All of Japan a favor by getting rid of him!

"Well?"

But still, for some strange reason, he just could not bring himself to do it.

Loosening his grip, he let Izaya go, the blonde's head hanging in shame.

Falling onto his feet, the raven haired stumbled back a little, dropping his knife, leaning against the brick wall of the building behind him as he tried catching his breath.

"Fine. You win. Just stay the fuck away from Kasuka." Shizuo gave Izaya one last, cold, glare before storming off. Leaving behind a satisfied and snickering informant to plan, scheme, and mock the blonde's impulsiveness, Izaya picked up his knife and smirked.

"If you're this pissed off, Shizu-chan, I wonder what you'll be like when you realize I have absolutely _no_ connections to little Kasuka-chan."His sadistic laughter echoed throughout the ally.

"This is great! Haha! Better go get things ready for tonight, Shizu-chan~"

* * *

**A/N:** HEY HEY READERS, HEY HEY READERS~ To make things easier for me, if you review, can you please tell me what you'd like to see happen; Shizaya or Izuo? Or both. *cough* I'll be sure to mention if a chapter will contain Shizaya or Izuo since some readers aren't into the whole Izaya topping Shizuo thing.

So anyway, review? :3

Sorry for the mistakes!


	6. An Uninvited Guest

**Title:** The Game.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Language, innuendos, and sexual themes~  
**Summary:** Hey Shizu-chan, let's play a game. I'll touch you—don't worry! I won't hurt you. Trust me, you'll feel amazing. Anyways, if my touches do nothing to you, I promise to leave Japan. But, if they do, you, Shizu-chan, will be mine. Deal?

* * *

"Mmm~"

With a little black bag filled with various so-called 'goodies,' he stepped out of the main floor his loft back in Shinjuku into the busy Tokyo street. As cool air hit his pale features, Izaya skipped down the streets of Ikebukuro humming to himself.

It was late. Street lights created suspicious looking shadows and made the already dark figure blend in with said shadows, making him feel as though he truly was a God; walking with his beloved humans, undetected each time he walked into the shadow of a tall skyscraper. But even so, the raven haired recieved strange looks when he was not hidden. A few people whispered here and there while other's made their way around Izaya, averting their eyes awkwardly.

But Izaya didn't care.

He didn't care at all.

So what if strangers found it strange seeing a grown man like himself skipping down the street, smiling as he hummed quietly to himself?

They were strangers and he did not know them. And even if he did, he wouldn't have cared. It wasn't anyone's business but his, anyway. Besides, he was far too excited for what he had in store for a certain protozoan that it was all he was able to think about. He was in a happy mood which, coincidentally, boosted his already booming energy greatly. If the somewhat borderline eerie smile wasn't any indication of this, then he didn't know what was.

As crimson eyes scanned around mirthfully, Izaya sped up his pace; almost running.

He was so excited!

He already experienced being top to such a dominate, intimidating male. And like a child who was given only one piece of candy, once wasn't enough.

Izaya wanted _more_.

He wanted more of _Shizuo_.

Sex with the blonde was surprisingly wonderful, really. It was exhilarating and he already felt adrenaline rush through his veins.

The foriegn expressions on his face when Izaya first thrusted against Shizuo's prostate and the deep blush that tainted his features were absolutely captivating. The way he looked up with pleading, half-lidded amber eyes and disheveled blonde hair. How the water from the shower made his muscular upper body gleam. Shizuo's tight entrance was simply entoxicating, combined with his voice crying in ecstacy as his prostate was assaulted repeatedly, was amazing and the thought sent a wave of pleasure through Izaya in the form of a not so subtle shudder that ran down his spine.

Reaching with his free hand to grab the pole next to him he swung himself, effectively turning the corner. As passersby gave the informant strange looks, Izaya continued skipping happily to himself as he hummed sweetly.

It was going to be a good night.

He could feel it.

* * *

Calloused fingers tangled themselves in sweaty blonde hair, and Shizuo sighed exhaustedly.

He had a rough day. After his very, _very_ unwanted and heated encounter with the flea, he went to off find Tom as he cursed the damned informant. Soon, he found Tom and the both of them greeted each other, both waving at one another. When they got closer, Tom noticed the light color of fuchsia that tinted his worker's cheeks. The older male asked why Shizuo looked so flustered, only to have the blonde dismiss it hastily.

It was terribly apparent that he was hiding something, and even Shizuo knew how obvious he was being. But after a few, awkward moments, Tom shrugged it off and the two went off to find the man who owed them money, leaving Shizuo to sigh in relief.

Minutes speedily shifted into hours and before they knew it, it was already a few minutes to midnight and they were left searching a shady area of Ikebukuro. It seemed useless to keep searching at such a late hour and the duo decided to give up and continue in the morning. Yawning, the blonde followed Tom into an alley. It led to another alley that brought the too a few blocks from Shizuo's apartment. It was a short the blonde used often.

Unfortunately, this ended badly as they were soon surrounded.

According to Tom, the man they were looking for was the leader of a notorious organization called the Awakusu-Kai with numerous bodyguards and goons that did his bidding for him.

Or something.

Shizuo wasn't really paying attention when he was given this information earlier that week. He just listened to the first few sentences then spaced out as he smoked, really.

Standing in the dark alley, sunglass-hidden eyes glared lasers at the vicious looking men. The men were dressed in suits and all held bats, crowbars, chains, and menacing looks. None, though, were as menacing as the one that made it's way blonde debt collector's features.

When Tom caught sight of this, he sighed and took out his phone to begin texting, telling Shinra Shizuo would be dropping by to have the latter's injuries taken care of later. He knew what was going to happen, so he decided to use texting as an excuse to avoid watching his worker close-to-kill other people. Even _he_ got scared, sometimes.

His indifference towards the situation angered one of the strange men and he charged at the duo, creating a domino effect as the rest of them followed suit.

Needless to say the fight that broke out was one of the most violent in Ikebukuro.

"Idiots… Thinking they really had a chance against me." He mumbled quietly to himself as he thought back. "Either that or they've never heard the name 'Heiwajima Shizuo.'"

Shoving his hand into the pocket of his dark pants, he pulled out the key to his cozy apartment. The metal felt cool in his sweaty palm as he was still a little heated from his brawling not too long ago.

With a long, tired yawn, he unlocked the door and walked in, closing it behind him with a small kick of his foot. Quickly taking off his shoes, he reached into his pocket once more in search of his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He suddenly had the urge for a relaxing smoke, and it was much too hard and appealing to resist. But, when he did not find them, he realized he must have dropped them earlier.

"Shit… stores are closing now so I can't go to buy another pack right now…" He sighed. He'd just have to wait for tomorrow.

Shizuo wasn't a chain smoker so he knew he could handle it. But a good smoke did sound rather nice at the moment and the sudden craving for one made him groan frustratedly.

He sighed once more and sluggishly made his way to his kitchen, not even bothering to turn on the lights. He was too tired. The lights would only give him a headache and make his eyes burn from behind his signature sunglasses. When he remembered he was suppose to visit Shinra, he groaned. Oops.

"Guess I'll have to go see him tomorrow."

Finally making his way into his little kitchen, he opened the fridge. He closed his eyes, yawning silently, and reached for the full carton of milk he bought the other day. He was feeling lazy, not wanting to find himself a glass, and opened the carton of milk then placed the opening to his parted lips when—

"Surprise!"

Suddenly, the lights in his apartment came on, revealing a smirking Izaya. It caught the debt collector off guard and he fumbled with the blue carton of milk, spilling a small amount on the corner of his mouth as he gaped.

What just happened?

Was that Izaya?

Why was he there?

How did he get in?

But, what Shizuo could not wrap his head around was—

"What in the world are you wearing?"

In pink lingerie, with panties that _barely_ covered up Izaya's… _parts_, the informant placed a fragile hand on his slender hip. Along with the revealing undergarments, he wore matching pink heels and white bunny ears. "Like what you see, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred.

He winked and placed a foot in front of the other as he bent over, posing teasingly for Shizuo. Blood immediately rushed to the blonde's cheeks, leaving a dark shade of red that stained the blonde's face noticeably. This made Izaya's faint smirk deepen and he straightened himself, holding in a light snicker. For a protozoan, Shizuo's reactions were rather adorable.

_Especially_ when he got all flustered like that.

'Cute as always, I see.' Izaya mused internally. 'Too bad you still disgust me.'

His heels making 'clack' sounds with each step he took as he sauntered his way towards Shizuo, his hips swaying from side to side teasingly, Izaya noticed the way the other's eyes would drift back and forth from ogling his body like a hormonal teenager and looking away timidly. Izaya stared in amusement once his reddish-brown eyes caught sight of the bulge in Shizuo's dark pants. In fact, it made him walk all the more faster before he stopping in front of the blonde.

Placing his hands on Shizuo's broad chest, Izaya leaned in for a kiss. But instead, he licked the milk that spilled on the corner of Shizuo's mouth and smirked.

"I guess that's a yes~" Izaya wrapped a smooth leg around the debt collector's waist, playfully grinding against Shizuo's hardening member through the fabric his pants. Shizuo bit his lip and groaned.

"You should put that down, you know~" The informant reached for the milk and placed it on the cool surface of Shizuo's counter. "You wouldn't want to spill it."

"The fuck are you doing here and why are you wearing_ that_?" The blonde blushed when the only response was loud, mocking laughter.

"I'm here because I wanted to show you my new outfit. As for why I'm wearing it, the answer is simple. I wore it for you~" He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and pouted. "Don't you like it? I picked it just for Shizu-chan~"

"What are you—"

Izaya silenced him with a kiss. Sliding his tongue past Shizuo's moist lips, he explored the other's mouth greedily. His tongue moved gracefully along Shizuo's and the raven moaned in satisfaction. Pale arms pulled down on the blonde's neck, forcing him to move downward, which in turn, deepened the already heated kiss. Nipping and licking at th blonde's lips and tongue, Izaya rolled his hips against the debt collector's crotch.

When the raven was ready to pull away, Shizuo brought his hands to grip Izaya's pale hips, pulling him closer.

Izaya smirked.

* * *

New two-shot!:

**Title**: Ring Ding Dong.  
**Rating: **M (First chapter is the prologue so it is T).**  
****Summary: **Two-shot. YAOI. Izaya is a university student with 100%'s in all of his classes, with the exception of one class; his Health Class. Frustrated, he decides to seduce his ladies-man professor, Delic. But, when he goes to his class, he unknowingly finds his teacher's younger brother, Shizuo.


End file.
